Grimlock's review responses!
Reviews from the week of July 12, 2010 001 Solid work as usual Grimlock. I like your TPs and hope to see more of them. One suggestion I have is to do more stuff on Cybertron. I think Earth is just getting a bit played out! Good call on Cybertron! I'll be sure to get something going there soon. 002 I was hoping that Grimlock would have been more active in his TP staff duties, that a review wouldn't have to come to this point. But in all fairness, the truth needs to win out against being nice. I will try to keep this review civilized though. I've yet to see Grimlock run any scene, where the Dinobot wasn't the direct focus of the RP. This usually degrades into good guys shooting bad guys, with a half thought out idea thrown in somewhere. But the emphasis is on combat, the story taking a sideline. When it should be the other way around. Even during the most recent China event, where he could have used puppets or NPCs to further his plot and let others be the heroes or villians, he refused to let anyone but Grimlock have their spotlight. His plots are mostly boring, the ones that Catechism doesn't outline for him. We're treated like an audience, only there to watch. Instead of being treated like participants in an ongoing play. I know he can do better, only if he applies himself and puts some thought into what he's doing before charging in half assed with a minor afterthought on substance over style. For one, I'd like to thank you for your honesty. A review like this can be worth far more than a dozen ones that just say 'You're awesome! (as fun as those can be)' And I know spotlight-hogging can be a trap that I can fall in to. I'm a ham, really. This said...I'm a little bit confused. You mention me not using NPC's during my various tp's, but...do the various Chinese officers I @emitted during the China TP not count? Or Dr. Arkeville, for that matter? Furthermore, while I admit I do enjoy the spotlight, so to speak, I'm not sure if the China TP is the best example, as Grimlock didn't really DO much during the TP until the end- and even then, that's when everyone got to cut loose. One of the things I really enjoyed during the China TP was how a lot of other folks got to do their own thing: Shockwave got to quote Confucius and irradiate people, Americon was a loony, Coldfront did some recon, Jazz was sneaky, Jetfire did SCIENCE, the Wreckers got to wreck stuff, and so on. I don't mean to be defensive, and maybe this is just one of those egotistical things where a guy can't see his own flaws, but I'm not quite sure how the China TP in particular was 'all about Grimlock.' Also, given the matter of TP's Catechism does/doesn't line out for me...well, the staff works together as a team, kicking ideas around, but for the most part, the last couple of big TP's I've run have been mostly (The Collector, The Lenses, China) 'mine,' for better or worse. Regardless, this is something I'll keep in mind- I'll at least run some stuff using Highbrow or Cackle (oh no you know my alts now!), and do my best to facilitate others' fun. If you'd like to talk further, I'd be happy to- via @mail or whatever, and if not, well, I hope this is a satisfactory reply. 003 Sadly I don't get to participate much in Grimlock's plots, they're usually run too late for me. I would like to see some less fighty plots, yes we need fights going on, but there are lots of fights created in the general, day-to-day rp, and maybe some exciting or MYSTERIOUS plots should crop up that don't have to dissolve into a fight. Good call! I tend to gravitate towards fighty-er plots, yes. Mystery and such can be hard to do, but this is something I will keep in mind for future plots. One of the things I did want to do when I first got on charstaff was run more fighty TP's- focus on the conflict between factions as opposed to a 'Bots and Cons team up to fight a giant spider' sort of thing. So I may have been TOO successful on this end! If there's anything in particular you'd like to see, just let me know, and I'll be happy to work with you! 004 I hereby knight Grimlock as an RP'er of the roundtable! Alright, got that out of the way. Grimlock has done a great job in making himself accessible when others need an extra body for a scene. Recently, he also did a great job of running the CHINA tp and giving the player base something different to check out along the way. I did wish that Grimlock could stir up some more RP for Dinobots specifically as I think there's enough around to get a small TP going. Besides that, all's well! Thanks for making this a fun place Grimlock. I'm glad you enjoyed the China TP! I think it really came together quite well- though I'm not about to claim all the credit for it. A lot of the players involved with it brought in some great ideas, which I was happy to run with and incorporate into the plot. As for the Dinobots, yes, you're right. Lately, I've mostly been concentrating on broader stuff for the MUSH at large, in fear of a Dino-centric thing might turn some folks off. Not to mention people's schedules tend to be a little...off. Still, I'll definitely see about putting something together, if folks are game! 005 Really just a terrific guy to RP with. Always helpful and tolerant of my misposes :) Thanks for helping me out with combat, Grim! Hey, everyone misposes once and awhile! I do it myself more often than I'd like. Still, I'm glad to help in any capacity! 006 Thank you, Grimlock, for actually doing stuff. Please keep doing stuff. More stuff for Decepticons to do, though. Yay stuff! I'm good at stuff. You're right about the Decepticon angle, however- it's just another reminder for me to do more stuff with Cackle. I'll definitely keep this in mind for when I gear up for my next TP...whatever that is. Here're the reviews for the week of Feb 14, 2010! 001 Grimlock has been a huge asset in the previous months, not only is he active but he also takes it upon himself to spur along TPs with side RPs that help overall with the big scene itself. My only complaint is his reluctance to undertake more 'roles' in the MU. Maybe another character or two, maybe a Decepticon to help get them more involved. But overall, great job Grimmy! I still have a Decepticon app, like, er…a third of the way finished. I’m going to get to this- I promise! 002 Your TP's are awesome! Fun, funny, entertaining, and so on and so forth. My only complaint is the times you usually run them, but that's not something you can /really/ control, since you have to run them when you're available. :) Keep the fun comin'! :D Thanks! I certainly will keep up the awesomeness. Don’t you worry! 003 Really nice job lately Grimlock, you're generating a ton of RP for everyone. I like the way your TPs are scheduled later than most, it's great for the west-coast people. Keep up the good work! Thanks again! 004 woo grimlock! last time there wasn't much to say because you hadn't done much up to that point, but now you have clearly done some stuff. Liking the various bits of the lens tp, although it seems like maybe there could be more scenes run elsewhere in the week other than just sunday nights Fair enough on the scheduling- it just usually hits my schedule that Sundays are a good time to run stuff earlier than I do on weeknights. I’ll see what I can do for Saturdays- at least whenever RL shinies aren’t distracting me! 005 Grimlock is the best Dinobot except maybe for Swoop, and certainly the best Grimlock I have seen. As a TPstaff he seems fine too, I have liked his last couple stories (including the ongoing one). Maybe he can try to recruit more Dinobots now that they are DFCs? Grimlock > Swoop > Everybody else. This has been scientifically proven. With science! I’d definitely like to see more Dinobots, however! Expect to see a 'why Dinobots are rad' +bbpost in the near future! 006 I like Grimlock and would like to see more of his work! Some more Decepticon/Autobot conflict stuff, if posssible. Thanks again! You can rest assured, wherever there’s a Grimlock and a Decepticon, there will be conflict! There are more super-cool TPs coming up, and Grimlock will definitely be conflicting with people. IN THE FACE. ''' '''OLDER REVIEWS: 001 Well, first review for the new TPstaffer! Grimlock is a great RPer and facilitator of RPs for other people, I see him constantly rounding up people on the +RP channel for something when he's connected. So great start there. While I haven't had the pleasure to partake in a multi-layered TP of his creation (to my knowledge) I'm sure he'll do a fantastic job at it. Wish the review would have come up after he accomplished more, but so far so good. Congrats on the new job, good luck with your TPs, and thanks for making TF2k5 a great place to relax and roleplay!!! Hey, we’re off to a good start here. Thanks! As a player, I tended towards one-off scenes, but rest assured, I have some interconnected mayhems planned! Look forward to 2010, as it will be SUPER RAD. 002 I think that Grimlock has done a good job of balancing "Grimlock is around" against "Grimlock is always around," which was my main concern from the last review period. One thing that might be interesting to see is one of the "Grimlock takes over the Autobots" plots that Furman was so fond of, especially considering that Rodimus has said he's not enjoying Rodimus as much/often as he used to. People like Red Alert and Mirage keep on hiding whenever I mention Grimlock taking over the Autobots, but I’m not entirely sure why. 003 Wow, big grim is up for review already! And he... hasn't really had a chance to do very much to fill his new TP staffer role. BUT I am priviledged enough to have access to the staff mailing list, and I've seen his TP proposals, and they're pretty rad! Good. like, blueshift-good. I can't wait for the top secret plottiness to unfold! Cheater! But yes- stuff is plotted and planned to occur in the future! Don’t give any spoilers, though, or I will punch you. 004 Hey Grimlock. I'm happy to see you got one of the TPstaff jobs. Even before you were an admin I thought that you were great at starting RP and I remember a few TPs you ran, so I'm sure you'll be a natural now on TPstaff. I had one small suggestion I thought you might consider. I noticed a lot of times you log in a little after the 'prime' scene starting times so you end up coming in late. I wonder if you could try to run small alternate scenes that are intended to be linked somehow how to the scheduled TP but don't affect it. For example if there's a huge raid with a big combat scene somewhere you could set up a smaller side scene where reinforcements from one 'team' try to go over there and then the other team sends people to stop them. Or a rescue mission to get their people out, or even a ER-type medical room scene to deal with incoming casualties, where the power goes out or something else crazy happens to make it more intersting. This would give other people who miss the start of the 'main' scene a chance to do something, and might be fun for you too. ' ' Oooo. This is actually a really, really good idea. Thanks for the suggestion! 005 You're a swell guy Grimlock, and its good to see you on staff, just dont let it go to your head! Now you have the opportunity, it would be good to see some scenes that aren't just 'raids' and have a bit more meat to them. Also bring back the giant spider! Oh, there will be meat. Just wait for ‘Autobot BBQ Cookoff 2010!’ (Is that what you had in mind?) 006 Grimlock=zomg grimlock is liek real mean an eats stuff an goes raaaar and stuffs like that. raaar! smash septicons an stuff grimlock my fav autbot evar! Seriously though, it's probably a little early for the machine to be picking the new TP staffers, huh? ;) Grimmy seems like a decent guy though. Fun, easy to get along with. He should just get a lower powered alt though, maybe on the 'Con side to make RPing with him a little easier :) I do have a con app in the works! Really. When I remember to finish it. Eheh. 007 Congratulations on becoming TP staff! That said though, it's kind of strange to not see any TP come out from you since then. Crosscheck has recently done a TP. Scorponok is also doing regular Tuesday night stuff. Non-staff, and but relatively high ranked players are also doing their part in submitting TPs and getting stuff done. I'm hoping to see you become more active. Nevermind the TPs, but with your character as well. Having rank 5 in any faction means you're going to be need to be doing more than the average work load of the average player, and it's even doubly important when you're TP staff. Very valid points, these. Unfortunately, I’ve been surprisingly busy these last few weeks- work, birthdays, the occasional sickness…and this little thing called ‘socializing.’ But things should (hopefully) be better soon! Don’t worry, I’ll be doing more IC stuff soon. 008 Poor Grimlock, up for review after...what 2 weeks of being admin? Obviously there is not much that can be said since he did have enough time to run TPs. But you're an awesome Grimlock, I have been in a couple of the training scenes you ran and they were awesome so I'm sure you're going to do a great job! Thanks! 009 You are active and always stirring stuff up. That is good. However, you need to take that to the next level. Make it EXTREME. Add a lot of pockets. More seriously, I need to see you run some plots before I really comment, so... go run some plots! Pockets? While I have no idea what this means (obviously it must be NON SLANG), I can see your point. But rest assured, I intend to be bringing The Crazy soon! 010 I am very happy to see Grimlock added to TP staff. He is an active, SOLID RPer that knows how to pace himself, and who seems resistant to the horrors of BURNOUT. I like that he is aware of how unbalancing his character and its EFC time requirements can be, and I have seen him voluntarily sit out of scenes that would have been otherwise unbalanced because of his presence. He has much raw talent as an RPer, and I look forward to seeing his MUSH coordination and management skills further honed by his involvement with the TP staff. Train him well!!! Another great review. Thanks! Category:Reviews